


New Guy

by suhmydick



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cock Slut, Cock Slut!Taeyong, Cunnilingus, Feminization, M/M, School Uniforms, Slut Shaming, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, boy pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhmydick/pseuds/suhmydick
Summary: The new guy in school, Johnny, is really hot and Taeyong, the school's slut, is determined to get fucked by him.**johnyong are eighteen in this fic**
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 406





	New Guy

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/SUHMYDlCK) :) and leave any ideas/suggestions on my [tellonym](https://tellonym.me/suhmydick) (it's basically like a curiouscat)
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy and pls leave a kudos for more xx

Taeyong was hot.

Everyone with eyes could agree with that statement. It didn't helpt that Taeyong would always make himself _extra_ hot.

Taeyong would always make his hair be slightly mused, as if he was freshly fucked. He wore some smudged eyeliner at the corners of his eyes, clear, gliterally gloss all over his plush pink lips, and worn-and-torn fishnets under his sinful navy plaid skirt.

It didn't help that Taeyong had pretty thighs and legs too. It made all the guys at his school look at them, thirsting over them. 

Taeyong always smirked at the hungry expressions of his fellow schoolmates when he walked the halls with his two other besties. Yuta, a absolute Japanese beauty, and Mark, a timid freshman with adorable looks.

Taeyong and Mark were related, Mark being two years younger than him and Taeyong promised his aunt he would take good care of his little cousin. Yuta has been best friends with Taeyong since Middle School, when he transferred from Japan.

Together the three were known for being notorious playboys, or at least Yuta and Taeyong were.

Yuta had pretty long blonde hair that made his features look really delicate, always wearing tempting thigh-highs with a loosen red silky tie to show his pretty neck. Oddly, the cooler and more loner guys, like the musicians and bad guys at their school always wanted Yuta.

While the big, dumb jocks wanted Taeyong. Which never bother Taeyong.

Especially when his favorite friends with benefit was the captain of the swim team, Jung Yoonoh. Better known as the most handsome guy in school.

It shocked people but he was never Taeyong's type. Yeah, he was handsome and very fucking pretty, but that was it. Yoonoh didn't give anything else than a pretty face which gets annoying to look at.

Until Taeyong gets blindsided by the guy next to his usually fuck buddy.

The guy was _hot_ , even hotter than Yoonoh. He was _taller, buffer, and ooze sex appeal._ The guy had shaggy black hair that was accompanied by an undercut, he had full lips and big, kind looking eyes. You can even see the muscles he felxed were tight against his white button up that contrasted well against his tanned skin.

Yuta side-eyed his best friend, smirking at Taeyong's love-struck look, "Do you like him, Yongie?" Yuta teased, making the slut's cheeks tinged pink.

"O-Oh shut it, Yu!" Taeyong whined looking over at his best friend who still had a smug smirk.

Yuta grabbed Taeyong's pale wrist and pulled him to the direction of Yoonoh's group, Taeyong muttering to Yuta in protest but the Japanese boy didn't bother to listen. They made their way to the front of Yoonoh's table, making all the boy's sitting and standing around it look at the two beauties, instantly having heart eyes on them as they smirked at the frivolous playboys.

"Well, look who we have here.." The sophomore, Yukhei wolf-whistled, causing the two senior to giggle at his lackluster flirting.

"What do we owe the pleasure, boys?" Dongyoung asked, staring at Yuta who's eyes twinkle when they saw Dongyoung checking him out.

"Taeyongie noticed you guys had a new friend," Yuta's eyes shoted up to see the new guy's eyes widen, "And we thought it would be rude to not introduce us," Yuta smirked sweetly, turning to Taeyong who's eyes turned slightly dark and lips cute and pouty.

"You didn't even tell us you had a new friend either, Yoonoh," Taeyong gave an innocent pout which caused at the boys, expect for the new guy, to stare at them.

"Sorry, Yongie baby," Yoonoh apologized dearly, biting his lower lip as he checked out Taeyong, wanting to fuck him really hard very soon.

"Hmm, we'll accept your apology if you introduce us to your friend," Taeyong tapped his chin sarcastically, turning his eyes to the new guy who was still bewildered at the two expectionally pretty boys.

"Of course," Yoonoh nodded, hiding a tiny smirk, turning to his friend and placing a hand on his shoulder, "This is Johnny, he's my friend from America. He moved here to Korea about two weeks ago and managed to convince his mom to let him go here, he's senior like us," Yoonoh smiled at Johnny who's still bewildered which caused Yoonoh to laugh.

"Johnny, these guys are Yuta," The pretty blonde smilred kindly and did a small wave, "And Taeyong," The brown hair fairy smiled small, batting his eyes sweetly, "And they're seniors like us, but they get around a bit more than others," Yoonoh smirked as Johnny's eyes went wide.

"We just like making friends," Yuta said non-chalantly, shrugging as he looked at his "friends" within the group who smirked at his response.

"You can be out friend too, Johnny~" Taeyong teased, sucking his gloss lip into his mouth as he stared at Johnny, giggling when he heard Yoonoh's breath slightly hitch.

"Think bout it, okay~" Taeyong sing-song, looking over at Yuta who had the same smug expression as him, "We have to go now, see you boys later," Taeyong smiled innocently as the two turned their heels, locked arms together and walked away, hearing the group of boys whistle at them.

-

Johnny never fell in love or had any sort of attraction for anyone until he saw that sinful fairy in smudged eyeliner and torn fish nets.

He was absolutely speechless when he saw the tiny senior come up to the table, becoming a huge flirt with his friend to his friends. And how they all were so used to it proved that all or at least most of them got with those two.

Yoonoh made it very obvious that he got with Taeyong with the way they teased each other, and how Yoonoh wasn't shy with the eyefucking to Taeyong.

But, it was funny. Taeyong wasn't eyefucking Yoonoh, he was eyefucking _him._ Eyefucking Johnny.

Which caused him to be bewildered for most of the conversation the two seniors flirted. Johnny gulped when he saw the two turn their heels, after they propose an offer, walking away in the painfully short skirt of Taeyong, and sinful tight slacks of Yuta.

"Holy shit, are they always like that?" Johnny asked, earning a soft chuckle from Yoonoh.

"Yup, they're known as the school's biggest sluts," Yoonoh explained, the whole crew nodding, "Yeah dude, they don't keep it in their pants, in fact," Yukhei smirked, chuckling breathily, "They don't have anything in their pants," Johnny didn't understand what he meant and the other guys noticed Johnny's confused expression, chuckling to themselves.

"You'll see for yourself," Yoonoh shrugged, patting the giant's shoulder before he changed the subject to the next week's swim meet, getting everyone's attention but Johnny was still understanding what Yukhei said.

-

Taeyong tried _really_ hard to get Johnny's attention since that day. He wore his best perfume, that smelt like freshly spun candy floss. He wore lip tint, to make his lips look prettier and pinker than usual, and even add highlighter to his exposed collarbones to get his attention.

He even mixed up his usual uniform to make himself look more eye-catching. He would be courageous and wear a dog collar like choker with a cute metal heart in the middle, a small silver chain contained to the metal, telling everyone how he was trying to find an "owner" and of course, every guy jumped in on the opportunity, every besides Johnny and that frustrated him even more.

He would even do his nails, make them nice and pretty with glittery nail polish and wear his best thigh highs to contrast his milky skin. Taeyong looked like a fucking meal, ready to be _devoured_ but Johnny didn't jump on the free meal.

He was even getting tired of imagining how big Johnny would be, and Taeyong just _knew_ Johnny had to be huge, thick, and had an intoxicating, musty scent. Taeyong would constantly touch himself almost every day after school and get off to sucking Johnny off in the janitor's closet or get fucked rough and hard in the empty classroom after school.

Taeyong would feel how much slick would river down his legs when he touched his clit and shoving a pretty, glass dildo up his pussy, imagining it to be Johnny's but knew it was nowhere the size he wanted Johnny to be. (It was only a seven)

So, Taeyong decided that it was time to take fucking action. 

It was 'Dress-Down Day' at school for the kids not having any suspensions for the last semester and for the girl's baseball team bringing in the gold at the championship. Taeyong took this opportunity to look the hottest he had ever been.

He wore the prettiest white lacey [top](https://www.yesstyle.com/en/lucuna-spaghetti-strap-lace-top/info.html/pid.1086852179) he had, probably the most sinful pair of leather booty [shorts](https://www.dollskill.com/club-exx-double-buckle-booty-shorts-black.html) he had ever purchased, his favorite pair of fish nets and his nice black boots to finish the look. He even put on his childish police officer hat from his old Halloween costume to add more appeal.

Taeyong smirked at his dirty outfit in the mirror, knowing that Johnny wouldn't be able to resist now.

-

Breath hitches, loud gasps, and jaws dropped as Taeyong, Yuta, and Mark walked down the hallways of the school. Immediately capturing everyone's attention with their revealing outfits.

Yuta was just as sinful as Taeyong, He wore red mesh shirt with a pair of dangerously low rised skinny jeans and heeled red boots. his hair was even pinned back with some bobby pins.

Mark however was cuter, a simple grey hoodie, cropped though, with grey sweatpants that covered his tummy a bit and white nikes. It was as if he didn't belong with Yuta and Taeyong, he looked way too innocent.

But nonetheless, the two seniors caught many people's attention. Even the certain person Taeyong has been trying so hard to get to notice him. 

Johnny's eye locked to Taeyong's petite frame when he walked inside the class, absolutely enchanted at the slutty choice of clothing. Taeyong smirked sweetly at Johnny, making his way towards the giant who dressed well too. Johnny wore a black thin-looking turtleneck with a abstract black and white art button up, a pair of black jeans and simple black vans. Then of course a black beanie, he truly looked like the skater boy of Taeyong's dreams.

"Hi Johnny," Taeyong smiled, getting to Johnny who was still shamelessly staring.

"Like my outfit?" Taeyong teased, seeing Johnny's eyes flicker up to his, seeing the giant gulp a bit, "Y-Yeah" Johnny cringed a bit at his stutter, "You look really good," He nodded, trying to find the right words, it made Taeyong burst into a big grin, "I'm happy," Taeyong giggled softly, sucking his bottom lip into his teeth, looking up at Johnny with slight innocence, "It' for you," Taeyong leaned in, whispering which caused Johnny's eyes to go wide.

"M-Me?" Johnny pointed at his chest, unexpected as Taeyong just nodded, "Mhm, you," The smaller one purred, loving the bashful reaction from Johnny, "I wanted to look good for you, baby, so take it all in, it's all for you," Taeyong's voice was sultry and smooth like silk, it pierced Johnny deeply and caused him to blush.

All of a sudden, the school bell rang for first period, causing the homeroom teacher to come in, settling everyone. Taeyong smiled up at Johnny a bit wickedly, "See you after school?" Taeyong asked and Johnny absentmindedly nodded, walking away from the tease to go to his seat, and it made Taeyong smirk in satisfaction.

-

The class was empty, all nice and cleaned thanks to the environmental club who used it for their meeting an hour ago. Taeyong had to painfully wait for three hours since Johnny joined the stupid swim team and had practice today but he knew it was worth it.

A loud slam of a door opening made Taeyong jump from the desk he was sitting on top of.

He saw Johnny, freshly showered and in a new change of clothes, at the door, walking inside and closing it behind him, not breaking eye contact from Taeyong.

:H-Hey, sorry for making you wait long," Johnny apologized, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. Taeyong simply waved him off, not caring at all, "It's fine, Johnny, I think I know how you can make it up to me,"

Johnny's eyebrow raised as Taeyong got off the desk, going to where the giant was, standing right in front of him.

Taeyong's eyes traveled over Johnny's outfit. It was just a white t-shirt with some loose cotton shorts and his vans. Johnny oddly still looked stupid hot in the outfit.

"Holy shit, fuck it," The smaller one grew inpatient at the taller's confusion as Taeyong balled up the cotton tee in his fist, pulling the giant to his level and slamming his lips to Johnny's.

He moaned into the kiss, feeling the sparks of electricity charge through his tiny body. He felt so fucking thankful to finally kiss Johnny. To feel the lushness, the plumpness, the softness. God, Taeyong was getting intoxicated. He even felt his pussy start to heat up, craving for this type of interaction for such a long time.

"Fuck," Johnny whispered when they briefly pulled away.

Johnny had enough too, he smacked off the obxious police hat off of Taeyong's head, his large palm placed at the back of Taeyong's head as Johnny chase the kiss, this time inserting his tongue into the kiss, moaning at Taeyong doing the same thing.

Taeyong was whimpering in his mouth. Johnny was so fucking dominant. Taeyong felt his pussy start to drip, getting wet at the roughness Johnny possessed. He wanted to get fucked by him so badly.

"J-Johnny, please f-fuck me," Taeyong gasped when Johnny started to trail kisses and nips along his jaw and neck, feeling like Johnny was about to eat him for dessert.

"Is that what you want, you fucking slut?" Johnny growled, making Taeyong whimper, "You want me to fuck you stupid? Like how my best friend fucks you almost every weekend?" Johnny hissed in Taeyong's ear, large hands roaming down his back, to his slim hips, gripping them harshly, causing Taeyong to groan.

"When Yoonoh told me how much you loved cock, I almost didn't believe him," Johnny groaned as he guided Taeyong to the nearest desk, making the smaller sit on the cold wood, "I didn't want to believe a fairy-looking boy like you loved getting on your needs and sucking cock," Johnny said as he slid his hands onto the leather shorts and hoisting them swiftly down Taeyong's legs.

"Holy fucking shit," Johnny breathed, looking at Taeyong's bare and pink pussy in front of him, under the slutty pair of black fish nets.

"You didn't wear underwear you fucking slut," Johnny chuckled in disbelief and Taeyong couldn't stop whimpering, loving Johnny's dirty talk and degradation.

Johnny licked his lips, looking at the drizzling puss right in front of him, seeing the wetness cascade down Taeyong's pale thighs and black fish nets. "God, it looks so fucking good," He growled.

Johnny decided to dig in. He lapped his tongue over Taeyong's heat, making the latter moan and jolt at the feeling of contact. Johnny's smooth and silky tongue did passionate laps over his pussy, plush lips sucking and tongue swirling over his neglected little clit. Taeyong was screaming in absolute pleasure.

"J-Johnny, h-holy shit," Taeyong was a moaning mess, grinding his pussy over Johnny's face, absolutely getting the giant's face dirty and wet with his slick.

Johnny couldn't help but groan at how hot Taeyong was by just eating his pussy out. Johnny got three of his fingers and stuck them into Taeyong's mouth, which whimpered over the fingers.

"Suck them, bitch," Johnny hissed, fingers pushing down onto Taeyong's tongue, "trynna fuck your pussy here," Johnny growing inpatient, made Taeyong so turned on. He nodded quickly and sucked heavily on the taller's fingers. Small whimpers would escape his mouth when Johnny would quickly flick his tongue over his sensitive clit.

"That's enough," Johnny stood up, taking the fingers out of Taeyong's mouth as he directed his salvia covered fingers to Taeyong's pussy, instantly inserting all three into him with no warning, making Taeyong throw his head back in pleasure and pain.

It wasn't ready for the sudden feeling of three, body quivering over the feeling of being full, "God you look so fucking beautiful" Johnny groaned as he started to fuck his fingers into Taeyong a slow and steady pace, thumb massaging over the sensitive clit that was already on edge of releasing the knot.

"J-Johnny, c-close" Taeyong gasped at Johnny's sudden quick in pace, his fingers hitting right in his g-spot, escalating the orgasm even more.

"Come on baby, do it," Johnny said, his other hand wrapping around Taeyong's neck pulling him into a kiss. It caught Taeyong off guard but he nonetheless took the kiss, tasting himself on Johnny's tongue, absolutely filthy and messy was the kiss they share as Johnny finger Taeyong to completion.

"F-Fuck," Taeyong whined, body bouncing up and down on the desk as he rode out the knot he unreleased, feeling slick gush out of him, traveling quickly down his thighs and all over Johnny's long fingers, making Johnny moan at the feeling of pure wetness.

"Holy shit, baby, you did so fucking good," Johnny said, pulling his fingers out of Taeyong, seeing the clear, gooey cum all over his fingers. He spread the liquid over his fingers, seeing the thick juices pull apart slowly.

"Look at that delicious cum," Johnny chuckled lowly, taking his middle finger into his mouth, moaning at the salty, sweet taste of Taeyong's juices.

"Fuck, I could get addicted to that" Johnny slurped as he ate Taeyong's cum from the rest of his fingers and palm, Taeyong whined at Johnny drinking his juices, finding it so fucking erotic.

"Can't wait to fuck you like that again," Johnny said, hands making quick work to his shorts and underwear, shrugging them off quickly, kicking the cotton material to the side as he grasped his cock witht he hand he just licked.

Taeyong's breath hitched when he looked down at Johnny's cock, seeing it being fucking _huge._ I mean, Taeyong already knew he was going to be huge but he was also _thick_. Taeyong truly was thinking he might fit in his pussy.

"Ready, baby?" Johnny asked, looking at Taeyong who was still dazing over Johnny's cock, "Y-Yeah, please, I-I've been wanting this for weeks," Taeyong begged, shivering when he felt Johnny's tip at the entrance of his pussy, gasping over how he glided his head over Taeyong's sensitive pussy that was still recovering from the mind-blowing orgasm.

"God, what a fucking slut," Johnny chuckled darkly, aligning his cock to Taeyong's pussy, slowly inserting his length into him, making Taeyong whine and trash slightly at the feeling of completely thickness being filled into his tight pussy.

"Bet you dream about me fucking you here in school, huh?" Johnny groaned at how Taeyong's walls grasped around his length so deliciously, "Someplace like a janitor's closet or a in a old class when it's lunchtime, so when people walk by, there would be a risk of hearing you moan and scream from my cock, huh?" Johnny asked, fully inserting himself, seeing Taeyong's thighs quiver in pure pleasure, the feeling of Johnny's cock was enough for Taeyong to cum again.

"You probably even want Yoonoh to watch us fuck too," Johnny said, Taeyong about to protest until he felt Johnny pull out his length, the tip of his cock only in Taeyong before slamming it back into him, the tip grazing his g-spot perfectly causing Taeyong's back to arch from the wooden desk and moan in pure pleasure.

"That doesn't sound like a no," Johnny chuckled as he started to fuck Teyong's abused pussy with a rough and fast pace, not holding back anymore.

"Make him see how good you are with my cock, hmm?" Johnny moaned as his hips slammed against Taeyong, feeling the perfect walls of Taeyong's pussy scrape against his cock.

"Make him know that your _my_ slut now," Johnny growled, holding the back of Taeyong's knees up, getting the best position to impale Taeyong with his thick cock.

Taeyong was far too gone to answer Johnny anyway. He was babbling nonsense and moaning like a fucking slut over Johnny's cock consistently hitting his g-spot with precision.

"M-More, p-please" Taeyong said in the most fucked out voice, causing Johnny's eyes to grow dark.

His one hand left the knee and gripped onto Taeyong's hip tightly, making Taeyong's body meet his harsh thrusts which made Taeyong now scream. He couldn't conceal the feeling anymore. Taeyong scream all of his moans, pants, whimpers, and whines. He was at complete mercy of Johnny's massive cock.

"Squirt, Yongie," Johnny moaned, feeling himself almost reaching completion, "Wanna see you squirt on my cock," He couldn't stop moaning, "When I-I fill you with my cum," Johnny groaned and Taeyong gasped and nodded.

Taeyong couldn't hold it anymore, he felt the knot in his stomach unrelease again, a wave of pure pleasure washed over him, his whole body quivering when he felt his pussy squirt slick out of him, getting all over his pussy, thighs and Johnny stomach and cock.

Johnny moaned at the erotic sight and slammed himself once more into Taeyong, "Fu-Fuck, cumming!" He announced as he felt his see release into Taeyong's pussy.

Taeyong gasped as he felt the thick cum fill his pussy up, moaning softly when Johnny pulled out, feeling the thick cum slowly drip out of his abused pussy, making small puddled onto the desk.

The two were panting like wild animals. Absolutely fucked out. 

"Holy shit," Johnny said, looking at Taeyong who was still in a daze, "You okay, baby?" Johnny asked, hand caressing the latter's cheek as he giggled deliriously, nodding slowly.

"Yeah.." Taeyong swallowed some air, "It was _much_ better than the fantasies I had," Taeyong said, biting his bottom lip as Johnny smirked in confidence.

"Happy that lived passed expectioned," He chuckled softly, leaning down to capture Taeyong plush lips into a kiss.

Taeyong giggled a bit into the kiss, wrapping his tired arms around the giant's neck and returning the kiss right back.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading xx //[twitter](https://twitter.com/SUHMYDlCK)


End file.
